Lunar Priestess
Lunar Priestess ★★★ "Umm, I feel like a new person all of a sudden." Introduction Lunar Priestess is the noblest of all the priestess of the Elves. They live in the depth of the dark forests, guarding the Palace of Luna. They guide the moonlight to the world of the humans at night and lead lost people with light through the eternal darkness. Their main task is to resist Nibelung in the frontline. Under the shadow of death, they drive away the darkness, just as they have been doing for thousands of years. ;A good general purpose healing Mage. Chronicle Chapter 6: Echoes in the Temple I was in charge of taking care of Luna's Temple. Each day I welcomed visitors that came to offer their prayers to her. It was a peaceful and fulfilling life. Then the day came when the sky turned dark and the land was engulfed in chaos. I must get stronger to protect my home and the people! Ancient Legend My mentor once told me of an underground cave in this temple that holds an ancient tome of spells. Only the strongest of the priests and priestesses can wield this power. I want to give it a try! Target: Underground Cave Nobody had ever been allowed to enter this cave. Hopefully Luna will forgive my transgression. Memory in an Instant This was a brand new trial. Luna is testing my resolve and strength. This brings me back to the time when my mentor encouraged me to become a priestess. I wonder if my mentor is doing ok... Tome of the Moon Goddess As I approach the altar I felt the power growing. It was said that people who came before me were all destroyed by this power. I hope the same fate will not fall on me. Might of the Moon Goddess "Luna, Goddess of the Moon, I will devote myself to this land and it's people. Grant me your power." The altar started shaking, the tome began to glow, then everything turned white. What is happening?!? Use on Your Team Lunar Priestess is a good healer, especially when healing a group of targets. She can work with so many Heroes in the Angel Trial and the Arena. Players can use Lunar Priestess with Mermaid or Djinni together.She can also work well with damage and control angels because of her team healing skill. Lunar Priestess represents the moon. She has a mysterious healing ability. Let’s have a look at the link between this healing effect and the Runes. Everyone knows that the healing effect is related with attack and Crit. As to the first skill Lunaria's Blessing, the attack and Crit bonus brought by Runes would help Lunar Priestess increase the healing effect. While working with the attack and healing bonus brought by the second, third and fourth skills, Lunar Priestess would be a great healer. Lunar Priestess can also heal a target several times. It increases the Crit Chance. The Health, Magic Defense and Toughness bonus brought by Runes can help Lunar Priestess survive for longer. As for the third skill Power of Lunaria, Lunar Priestess can increase attack. While Lunar Priestess increases the healing effect, she can also increase the damage against the enemy. Working with the attack and Crit bonus brought by Runes, Lunar Priestess can cause considerable damage even from common attack. Due to Lunar Priestess ’s high healing effect and excellent stats, she can work well with Mermaid, Djinni, Zweihander, Nether Knight, Astral Child and Nyssa to create a Turtle Formation. However, if you want to cause more damage, you can replace Astral Child with Night Sentinel. How to get Upgrades Skills Gallery Lunaria Priest.jpeg Lunar Priestess Artwork.jpg Lunar Priestess Awakened.jpg